¡Idiota!
by MaruHanning
Summary: Reneesme la hija de Edward y Bella entra en desesperacion cuando descubre que nunca se entero como se conocieron. Claro que Edward y Bella no se conocieron como cualquier mortal sobre todo si Emmett estaba en metido en ello.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen como ya sabrán y este shoot está basado en el VIDEO ojo no en la canción :) jajaja de Ahí Estaré de Cuando Toca la Campana**

**Si lo sé! He estado full desaparecida y no tengo excusa por no haber actualizado Glee al Estilo Twilight y Ella Solía Ser con el ultimo capitulo, pero es que las pruebas me quitan todo mi tiempo disponible para escribir :( asique este es un pequeño regalo de disculpa y espero subir lo más pronto por lo menos el ultimo capitulo de Ella Solía Ser que voy en la mitad de él. Un beso y espero que les guste**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Idiota! <strong>

-¡Papá, Mamá! –grito Reneesme, la hija de Bella y Edward desde el segundo piso mientras baja las escaleras corriendo

-¿Qué sucede? –pregunto Edward, preocupado de que ha su princesa le haya pasado algo

-Nada importante… ósea si, pero no –dijo indecisa

-Explícate mejor cariño –sonrió maternalmente Bella sentándose en el sillón de la sala –Edward, amor ven a sentarte a Nessie no le pasa nada grave –rio mientras tomaba la mano de su esposo por más de siete años

-Bueno lo que pasa es que estaba revisando mi agenda –comento atropelladamente Reneesme – y…

-Mas lento hija, pareciera como si te estuvieran amenazando con una pistola para que hablaras –interrumpió su padre

-Ya, retomando. Estaba revisando mi agenda para ver que tengo para mañana en la escuela y me acorde que tengo una tarea para la clase de orientación sobre cómo se conocieron mis padres y me di cuenta que ustedes nunca me contaron esa historia y si yo no sé como pasaron las cosas entre ustedes es porque no tenemos la confianza suficiente para hablar de esos temas y… -nuevamente Nessie comenzaba a hablar atropelladamente otra vez sacando de quicio a sus padres

-Reneesme, hija relájate un poco –pidió Bella –Cariño si no hemos hablado de esos temas es porque tu todavía no has sentido curiosidad por ellos no porque no quisiéramos contarte

-Tu madre tiene razón princesa, tú sabes que nos puedes preguntar lo que quieras. Siempre te contestaremos con la verdad asique no te pongas tan melodramática si, pareces una típica adolescente –comento Edward mientras se masajeaba los sienes

-Papá soy una adolescente –le recordó Nessie

-No, eso nunca lo hablamos, nunca se te permitió crecer –contesto Edward, tajante.

-Amor –se carcajeo Bella –se que Nessie es nuestra única hija pero ya no es una niña –se abrazo a su esposo –Bueno cariño ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?

-Como se conocieron –pidió Nessie mientras se sentaba en el suelo a lo indio

-Esa es una gran historia ¿o no cariño? –dirigió su mirada a Edward

-Si que lo es –respondió Edward mientras comenzaba su viaje al pasado –Sabes, todo sucedió por culpa o gracias a tu tío Emmett

-¿El tío Emmett? –Comento perpleja Reneesme – ¿Es enserio? Siempre pensé que fue la tía Alice

-Ella tuvo que ver, pero la base de nuestro encuentro fue Emmett –sonrió Bella

* * *

><p><em>Estaban todos juntos en la cafetería mas concurrida del pequeño pueblo de Forks. Esperando que Emmett y Rosalie terminaran su turno en la cafetería cuando se dieron cuenta que Edward había llegado y Bella también estaba allí comiendo algo, era la ocasión perfecta para que se conocieran.<em>

_-Hola hermano ¿Qué te trae por aquí? –le pregunto Emmett a Edward cuando este llego a la barra del lugar_

_-Pues obviamente vine para tomar algo ¿no? –Sonrió Edward -¿Cómo estas Rose? –saludo cortésmente_

_-Bueno quizás viniste a ver a tu adorado hermano para hacerle compañía hasta que su turno termine –comento Emmett mientras le preparaba el Milk Sake de frutilla, el favorito de Edward_

_-Podría ser déjame pensa…no, para eso tienes a Rose hermano –sonrió –Gracias –y se fue a sentar un par de mesas alejadas de la de Bella, al lado de la entrada._

_-¿Ves lo que yo estoy viendo? –pregunto Rose en el oído de Emmett_

_-¿A la chica más hermosa de todos los Estados Unidos? Si la estoy viendo –sonrió como idiota este mirando a su novia_

_-No idiota, la oportunidad perfecta para que Edward y Bella se conozcan imbécil –golpeo en el hombro a su novio_

_-¡Ah! Si claro, eso también lo sabia –giro los ojos mientras llamaba a Jasper, Alice, Ben y Ángela. Quienes estaba trabajando allí también –Chicos tengo la idea perfecta, este es el plan. Ben tú te disfrazaras y te sentaras en alguna mesa, me darás una señal si es que el plan funciona o no y tú Rose le llevaras un muffin decorado cursimente y dirás que viene de parte de Edward ¿Todos claros?_

_-Si –dijeron todos al unisonó_

_Una vez todo preparado, Rose fue a la mesa de Bella y le dejo el muffin y se llevo el plato de comida de esta_

_-¿Qué es esto Rose? –pregunto Bella extrañada. No estaba acostumbrada a recibir cosas tan románticas_

_-Te lo manda aquel chico al lado de la puerta –sonrió guiñándole un ojo, pero cuando Bella miro en dirección a la puerta, a Edward se le cayó la cuchara con la que estaba jugando y se agacho a recogerla y Bella en vez de verlo a él vio a Mike Newton quien había recién entrado al lugar sonriéndole._

_-Okey –dijo algo traumada mientras dejaba de lado el muffin no quería darle falsas esperanzas a Mike._

_Mientras todo esto pasaba Ben miro a Emmett diciéndole disimuladamente que necesitaban otra idea y rápido_

_-Emmm okey, plan B. Alice tú que eres experta en maquillaje, moda y todas esas tonterías –ideo Emmett mientras Alice lo fulminaba con la mirada-Tu y Jasper vayan a disfrazarse y yo distraeré a Edward para que se pare y ustedes ocupen su lugar para que no le quede otra que ir a sentarse más cerca de Bella o quizás con Bella –sonrió levantando las cejas varias veces seguidas maliciosamente_

_-Vamos Jasper, tengo la idea perfecta para el disfraz –dijo Alice arrestándolo al baño_

_Una vez que salieron disfrazados de una pareja de anciano, Emmett distrajo a Edward pidiéndole que fuera a buscarle algo al auto que se le había quedado y que necesitaba urgente._

_Cuando Edward volvió al lugar se dio cuenta que la "pareja de ancianos" había ocupado su puesto_

_-Disculpen, yo estaba sentado aquí –dijo cortésmente mientras tomaba su Milk Shake _

_-Lo siento mucho hijo, nos vamos enseguida –respondió Alice mientras fingía que se levantaba con dificultad junto a Jasper_

_-No se preocupe. Yo buscare otro lugar, ustedes pueden quedarse aquí – dijo rápidamente Edward pero algo en el le decía que esos ancianos tenían algo bastante familiar, pero lo dejo pasar y se fue a sentar a la barra_

_-Oh no, viene hacia acá –susurro Ángela – ¿Qué hacemos? _

_-Ángela ven con muchas cajas para que no vea tu rostro y evita que venga hacia acá y Rose cuando él se de vuelta y pase al lado de Bella haz lo que este a tu alcance para que por lo menos cruce una mirada con Bella._

_Rápidamente Ángela hizo lo que Emmett le pidió y logro que Edward diera media vuelta pasando por al lado de la mesa de Bella, en ese instante Rose choco "casualmente" con Edward haciendo que este botara todo su Milk Shake enzima de Bella_

_-¡IDIOTA! –grito Bella al verse mancha entera -¿Qué te pasa? No sabes que cuando se camina tienes que mirar hacia el frente –le recrimino levantando la vista para enfrentar al imbécil que la había manchado pero lo único que vio fue un pelo cobrizo totalmente desordenado mirando hacia abajo mientras trataba de limpiar la macha de sus pantalones_

_-Lo siento mucho –se disculpo mil y un veces –Choque con Rose y después todo se salió de control de verdad lo siento mucho –dijo mientras levantaba la cabeza. En el instante en que se topo con los orbes chocolate de la chica dejo de pensar._

_Lo mismo le sucedió a Bella cuando se ahogo en ese mar de color esmeralda, ya no se lo ocurría ningún insulto contra el chico sexy que tenia al frente, solo podía pensar en que no se quería separar de él nunca más en su vida_

_-De-de ver-verdad lo siento –titubeo Edward_

_-N-no te preocupes –sonrió Bella mientras se quitaba los restos de Milk Shake de las manos – No fue nada, Soy Bella Swan por cierto_

_-Edward Cullen a su servicio señorita–sonrió_

* * *

><p>-Y esa es nuestra historia –sonrió Bella mientras besaba a Edward<p>

-¡Que romántico! –Exclamo Reneesme –yo quiero alguien como tu papi y amigos como los de ustedes

-No, no, no eso nunca –dijo serio Edward –Tú vas a ser monja y vivirás con nosotros el resto de tus días

-Si claro –rodo los ojos Reneesme mientras iba a abrir la puerta

-Hola Nessie –grito el enorme Emmett mientras la hacía girar por los aires

-¡Tío Emmett! Bájame –rio Nessie –Gracias –dijo mientras abrazaba a su tío

-¿Y porque? –le pregunto Emmett extrañado

-Por hacer que mis papas se conociera –sonrió Nessie y Emmett junto a Rose se reían a carcajeadas

-Te contaron es historia –sonrió Rose –Ya sabes cuando quieras pareja ya sabes a quien llamar –le guiño un ojo

-¡Eso no va a pasar! –grito Edward desde la sala

-No seas idiota Edward –le recrimino Bella besándolo.

-Soy tu idiota –contesto coquetamente mientras le regalaba un beso a su esposa.

* * *

><p><strong>Finish :) Un pequeño regalo mientras esperan el ultimo capitulo de Ella Solía Ser que probablemente subire hoy...luego de revisarlo :) , un beso si les gusto dejen un RW :)<strong>


End file.
